Such a cable, which is typically configured to extend longitudinally, includes at least two electrical conductors which extend side-by-side (e.g., parallel to each other or in twisted form) along the longitudinal cable direction and whose electrically conductive components (stranded wires) are spaced apart in a direction transverse to the longitudinal cable direction. The cable further includes at least one insulating member, for example, in the form of an electrically insulating layer, which insulates the conductors from each other, as well as a cable shield which serves to electrically shield the cable and which, together with the conductors, extends along the longitudinal cable direction and annularly surrounds the same, as seen in cross section. This is a typical design of a cable having multiple (at least two) conductors and a cable shield.